


We Are Only Human

by TheFatalWoman



Category: non fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Danger, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, New York City, Romance, female villian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFatalWoman/pseuds/TheFatalWoman
Summary: Lorna Sarah Cook Beckham, The Fatal Woman, no one really knows the full story about the beautiful woman who held everyone in awe, and admiration of her skilled play with words.Liviana Brylee Clay, Homicide Detective, the daughter of a psychopath, and a serial killer herself, the psychopath in her growing stronger every day, killing crooked cops, and hunting down the beautiful Lorna Beckham."For they are only human after all,and their stories must be told."I'm only humanI do what I canI'm just a manI do what I canDon't put the blame on meDon't put your blame on me----Started on: 30/10/2018----:Warnings:Physical abuse, psychological abuse,drug abuse, alcohol abuse, sexual abuse





	1. We Are Only Human

"Allow me to introduce myself, dear reader, my name is Lorna Sarah Cook Beckham, many see me like a criminal, someone not worthy of attention, others will say the exact opposite... but who to believe? That's the question I suppose, now what shall your opinion be? Am I the victim? Or am I the oppressor? Or am I only human? I shall let you decide, let my story begin, and may the deception start to be uncovered."

 

~

 

Lorna Sarah Cook sat shivering under the shelter of a large apartment building, the cold night air of New York City chilling her thin underfed and underdressed body to the bone.  
Cars sped past, unaware of the girl, splattering muddy water on her now and then, making her flinch.  
She was cold, wet, starving, and ultimately, alone.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, which were made visible as they cleared away the mud that caked her pale skin, the memory of her mother screaming at her, throwing empty glass wine bottles at her as she ran out of the building still fresh in her young, and undeveloped mind.

 

~One Week Ago~

 

"Get out of my house!" The woman screeched high on drugs and alcohol, the girl falling down the stairs hitting the bottom with a cry of pain.  
"You've been nothing but a curse since the day you were bloody born!" Brittany Cook hissed.  
"Mom, please, I'm sorry!" Lorna begged as she dragged herself to her feet, shaking in terror as she backed towards the door.  
"Get out of my sight," Brittany hissed in anger, throwing another glass bottle at her daughter.

The glass bottle shattered against the wall next to the girl's shoulder, making the twelve-year-old scream in terror, blood sliding down her face and arm as she runs out the door, panting, the youth's short brown hair flying out behind her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

~Present Day~

 

Sobs started to rack at Lorna's thin and frail body, as she hid her face in her knees, heartbroken and unwanted.  
She just wanted to be loved, someone to care about her for once, not brush her to the side, and abuse her.

 

"Lorna Cook?" A kind but firm voice broke suddenly through her sobs of distress.

The girl gasped in surprise, muffling the sobs instantly, and looked up, a man in a dark suit stood over her, shiny black shoes that he wore were splattered slightly with mud, a thick charcoal grey coat covering his muscular body, and a pair of sea green eyes, staring down at her, glinted slightly in the dimly lit alley, studying her.

"W-Who are you?" She stuttered through chattering teeth, pulling herself away from the man.

"My name is Samuel Clay," he nodded slowly, smiling slightly,  
his eyes gentle and inviting as he took a small step back so he didn't scare her. "I was just looking for you, my Dear, and I think you need some help."

"You were looking for me?" She asked surprised, suspicion growing in her chest, warning words from her mother ringing in her mind, but then did her mother actually care about her?

No, she still remembered her mother screaming at her, throwing those glass bottles, the cuts still stung.  
"Why?" She finally asked quietly, still keeping her distance.

Samuel chuckled and knelt in front of her. "You're an extraordinary girl, Lorna, more special than you could ever know."  
"Really?" The young female raised an eyebrow incredulously.

Samuel nodded. "You have a skill, Lorna, an extraordinary skill called manipulation."  
"Mama said that was bad," she murmured hesitantly.

Samuel scoffed softly. "Brittany Cook knows nothing, my dear, she is blind to our ways, but you're not aren't you? You know what it's like to see people hate you, even though they try to hide it."  
Lorna looked at him wide-eyed. "You see it too?"

"Yes Lorna, I do," he murmured, watching Lorna sway into his hold, her frail and childlike mind reaching for that attention, and for that affection, something he could temporarily provide to bring her into his manipulative hands.

Lorna looked up at him in awe, excitement filling her, someone finally understood her! Finally, someone who wasn't afraid of her, and wanted her. "Can I come with you?!" Then stopped for a moment, not wanting her excitement to ruin this moment she had wanted for so long, and in a quiet voice added. "Please?"

"Yes, you can," Samuel nodded smiling as he held his roughened hand out to her, watching as she placed her hand, dainty, but scarred from broken bottles being thrown at her, in his.

Samuel pulled her up and murmured. "I will show you how to use your words Lorna, and together we will do so much good, maybe even bring peace."

Lorna looked up at him excited and nodded. "Yes! We will! They will see we can help!"  
"Yes," Samuel smirked softly and led her towards his car. "They will see."

~

"My name is Lorna Sarah Cook Beckham, I'm a daughter, a mother, a widow, a hero, and a criminal, and this is a very long story about how I came to be... now let the story unfold."

~

"My name is Detective Liviana Brylee Clay, and I'm a homicide detective for the New York Homicide Squad, my life was never easy, but then no one's life ever is, so I'm not complaining.  
My father, Samuel Clay locked me away with my mother for not being his perfect little doll, which is fine with me, but please, sit comfortably as you listen to my story, it's not all sunshine and rainbows but it's still alright."

~

Liviana glared rebelliously at her father, who looked coldly down at her, his arms folded across his broad chest. "You'll do as I ask, Liviana, and finish your studies."  
"I'd rather not," she hissed back, watching him icily. "I know what you're doing to me! I won't do it!"

There was no way the young twelve years old would listen to this psychopath, she knew he was, in fact, she had even seen him talking to the other girl who lived in his mansion, but they were separated by a wall that divided the mansion in two, but Liviana could already tell her father favoured the other girl.

Suddenly, Liviana gasped in pain as Samuel's cane hit her with speed and dangerous anger, across the girl's face, and she stumbled back falling to the tiled floor, outrage filling her blue eyes as she looked up at him, nursing her cheek.

"Mind your place," Samuel spat and walked away, his silver-studded cane clipping softly against the tiles as he disappeared down the hall.

Liviana grit her teeth as she leapt too her feet going to yell at the man, but a woman settled her hand on her shoulder, silencing the preteen who looked up.

Her mother, Kathryn Peterson Clay, Samuel Clay's wife, and she murmured softly. "Let me see Liv."  
The girl turned to her mother, anger and outrage in her eyes, and the woman knelt down checking her cheek gently.  
"You'll be ok," Kathryn murmured gently, her eyes were so gentle and loving as they studied her daughter's face. "Let's go get some ice for that pretty little face."

Liviana gave a soft smile and nodded as she looked at her mother, but smiling obviously pained her, the girl's cheek was swelling painfully, the skin darkening slightly.

Kathryn gave a concerned sigh, leading her daughter down to the kitchen, Liviana clinging too her skirt, almost like an elephant calf clung to the tail of its mother, following obediently, her blue eyes trusting.  
Kathryn looked down at her and gave a gentle but sad smile, her daughter didn't deserve this, and neither that other girl, but Kathryn could do nothing, and that destroyed her.

Liviana looked up at her mother, watching for a moment before murmuring. "Mama? Is something wrong?"  
"No, sweetheart, just thinking," Kathryn murmured gently and walked over too the freezer pulling out an ice pack and put it against her daughter's cheek.

Liviana leant into it, and sighed in contentment, feeling it soothe the bruise.  
Kathryn smiled lovingly and murmured. "There we go."  
Liviana nodded and hugged her mother tightly, closing her eyes as she felt the older woman's arms wrap around her protectively, gentle kisses pressed into the girl's hair.

"I love you, mama," Liviana murmured.  
"Love you too sweetheart," Kathryn smiled softly and sighed, trapped by the man that she once loved, and their daughter and this other child was caught up in the middle of Samuel's insanity.

"We'll get out of this soon, I promise," Kathryn whispered to her daughter, who nodded and hid her face in her mother's shoulder, clinging to her.  
Kathryn looked at her quietly and took a deep breath as she stroked the girl's hair, hoping, praying that somehow they could be free of Samuel's hold.

~

"My name is Liviana Brylee Clay, I am a daughter, a criminal, a serial killer even, and this is my story."


	2. Maybe I’m Blind

How long they were driving for Lorna never knew, falling in and out of sleep through the entire trip, waking up once she heard the crunch of gravel under the car's wheels, and the girl looked out the window with a gasp, the tall, grey, and foreboding building of Samuel Clay's mansion looming over them. Samuel chuckled quietly as he watched her reaction, with a sort of sadistic pleasure and nodded slowly. "It's quite impressive isn't it?"

 

"It's so beautiful," Lorna mumbled as she looked up at the mansion, getting dizzy as she looked up at the building, the spires seeming to make the world spin, and she had to look away so she didn't lose her balance, and looked at the man opposite her who was smirking coldly in amusement as he watched the girl.

"That is Clay Manor, our home, and where you will begin your training," Samuel told her calmly after a moment of silence.

 

 

"M-my training?" Lorna asked puzzled as she looked at him confused. "My training for what?"

"Your training as a manipulator," Samuel told her. "It's why I brought you here, it's what you were born and created to be."

 

"What's a manipulator?" Lorna asked frowning, questions flooding her fresh and innocent mind, what was this man talking about? Training? Manipulator? So many terms she didn't understand, or maybe didn't want to understand.

 

"A manipulator is someone who convinces people to do what they want," he told her. "Through use of the mind," he leant forward tapping her forehead gently. "Your words," tapping her lips as he spoke.

Lorna wanted to push his hand away, feeling herself shrink into the leather seats, his presence almost dominating, was this what a manipulator's presence felt like? Dominating, and overpowering, lord of the room.

 

"And your eyes," Samuel nodded touching between her eyes. "They are what make a manipulator."

"Really?" She asked nervously, looking at him uncertainly.

Samuel smirked softly. "Trust me, Love, it really is, observation is what makes us manipulators," and got out of the car waiting for her to get out.

 

Lorna hesitated before slowly getting out of the car, looking around cautiously, her bare feet touching the gravel and ignored the feeling of the sharp stone digging into the soles of her feet as she walked towards the house.

 

Samuel was watching her closely, soon enough she'll walk in like she owned this place, and that everyone was below her. Lorna walked towards the stone steps and placed one foot down on the first step, feeling the cold shoot up her leg, but ignored it as she continued up the steps when Samuel spoke up. "Chin up."

 

"Huh?" Lorna asked, turned looking at him.

"Go up those stairs with your chin up," he told her and walked towards the girl. "You belong here."

Lorna swallowed slightly in nervousness and took a deep breath before doing as he asked, her head held proudly as she walked up the stairs.

"Very good," he breathed. "Very good indeed... you will be an amazing manipulator, I'm sure of it."

 

Lorna swallowed as she came to the top of the stairs, and turned to look at Samuel who smirked softly at her. "Very good, Lorna, very good indeed... do it again."

 

Lorna's eyes widened and nodded slightly. "Ok..."

 

 

~

 

 

Liviana watched coldly from an upper room of her father's mansion, observing as Lorna, her half sister, walked up and down those stone steps, the girl who was to replace her.

"He's back," the young pre-teen called to her mother, Kathryn who was sitting by herself, sewing.

"That's good," Kathryn murmured softly, looking at her daughter briefly, worried for the girl, she seemed to be growing so cold now, her father's influence was not good on the child, ruining the growing girl.

 

Liviana watched sharply as Lorna walked up and down the stairs, her head held proudly. It was fake, Liviana sneered silently to herself, she would be the better sister, and she knew it. Suddenly a pair of guards walked in with a couple of maids, and one of the guards murmured. "Mrs Clay, Miss Clay, pack your stuff and get ready to leave."

"Where are we going?" Liviana asked turning instantly.

Kathryn bit her lip as the Guard responded. "England."

 

 

~

 

 

Lorna sat in her new room that late evening, midnight slowly approaching as she watched the windswept plains of Samuel's estate, which gleamed softly under the moonlight of the full moon, and the girl sighed softly as she traced patterns on the glass as her mind traced her steps back to that early evening.

 

Samuel had barely talked to her after making her walk up the stairs a dozen times with her head held high, her legs and feet now aching from walking up and down those cold steps with no shoes.

 

Sighing softly, Lorna slipped away from the window pulling the thick satin curtains over, blocking the cold night air from the room. "Tomorrow will be a new day," Lorna muttered softly as she moved towards the bed. "I hope..."

 

~

 

Liviana watched as the lights of New York slowly faded away in the distance, on the way to her new home, England.

"You'll love it there," Kathryn assured Liviana gently, looking at her daughter with pained eyes, wondering why she even agreed to marry Samuel all those years ago, but then, she was glad she did, or Liviana would of never entered her life.

 

"I hope so," Liviana muttered softly and curled up on her seat, closing her eyes. Someday, Liviana would show Samuel, she was the best candidate to his training, she would make him see, one day, and when that day came, she would be victorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment below your thoughts, I’m excited to see them ❤️  
> -The Fatal Woman


	3. Don’t Put Your Blame On Me

Lorna sat on the sizeable porch of Samuel's mansion, wearing fresh, clean clothes which the man with the same striking sea green eyes as herself had given to her, a pair of jeans and a long sleeve top.

The twelve year old girl softly sighed as she held an ice pack to her now bruised cheek and recounted to herself what had happened that morning that brought her to wearing these city dweller's clothes.

 

~

 

"You should dress your age," Samuel murmured as he held the clothes up to Lorna's flat chest. The girl stood numbly, and still unable to argue, she did once, but that only gave her a slap across her face, along with an order to behave.

"And as you grow up, you'll wear clothes more suited to your profession," Samuel continued, tossing clothes he didn't approve of to the side.

 

"Yes sir," she murmured, looking straight ahead of her, into the mirror, the same striking sea green eyes as Samuel, staring back at her almost unblinkingly, like a cat, she thought with slight disgust, blinking now so break that thought.

 

"There," Samuel hummed in contentment, smirking slightly. "Perfect, jeans and this shirt."

"Thanks," she muttered taking them from him and gasped when Samuel's riding crop hit her firmly across the face.

"Say that again," he growled.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered in terror, bowing her head in submission as she nursed her bruised cheek.

 

"You're very welcome," he spat. "Remember, without me, you'd still be sobbing over your worthless scrap of a mother, and dying in those streets without food or water!"

Lorna nodded tearing up as she whispered. "Of course sir, sorry sir."

"Very good," he muttered and walked away. "Get dressed, you have a visitor."

 

Lorna swallowed as she stood there, shivering slightly, what had she gotten herself into? But, this was all for a good cause right?

Doubt hit her like a train, but still a spark of hope begged to stay alive, maybe he was just having a bad day, her mother had bad days like this, maybe this was normal? She hoped so, yes she hoped so, and who was this visitor he mentioned? Her mother?!

 

Maybe she was going to bring her home, away from this hell hole, to a much less extreme of a hell hole.

 

~

 

Sitting now on the porch nursing her cheek, Lorna sighed softly as she watched a woman, her visitor, walk towards her, she wasn't her mother.

"Lorna?" Leah Reece asked her voice quiet and almost hypnotic.

"Yeah?" The girl asked, looking up, studying the middle aged woman carefully and cautiously, a sense of danger seeming to radiate off her.

"I'm your psychologist, my name is Doctor Leah Reece," she smiled almost sickly as she held her thin, almost bony hand out to her. "I understand you and I will be working with each other through out your training."

 

"W-What?" Lorna asked surprised backing up slightly.

"Shake her hand, Lorna," Samuel murmured coming up behind her. "She's now your friend.”

 

Lorna swallowed heavily, cornered between the two, and shook her hand weakly. "Sorry... thank you ma'am... I look forward to it."

"Me too Lorna," Leah smiled pushing her thick-framed reading glasses up her nose. "Me too."

 

Lorna felt herself shrink under the woman's brown eyes as she sat down opposite her, and Leah smiled softly. "Shall we begin?"

"I-I," Lorna stuttered nervously, swallowing heavily as Samuel gripped her shoulders, and with effort calmed her voice. "Yes Doctor."

 

"Very good," Leah smiled brightly. "Very good," and set out papers in front of her. "I have some questions for you, and observations, oh and goals, everyone needs goals."

Lorna felt her heart sink, this was going to be a very long day, and something told her that she wouldn't come through this without a few tears of hate and distress, then nodded numbly in response.

 

Leah sat there for a moment, watching the twelve year old girl in front it her. Samuel did chose an beautiful specimen for his project, her body was lean and athletic, a little underfed but that would end soon.

Then she picked up a rose from a bush nearby and placed it on the table. "You're supposed to be like this, this rose is our endgame."

 

"I'm supposed to be a flower?" Lorna asked hesitantly.

"A rose, this is a rose, and you're to be more of a symbolism of the rose," Leah told her, pushing the graceful flower towards the girl.

 

Lorna swallowed slightly and nodded slowly as she picked up the rose carefully. "How?"

"You will beautiful, untouchable and if people try they get picked by the thorns of your mind," Samuel murmured as he gripped her shoulders painfully. "Exactly like a rose."

Lorna swallowed and squeaked. "Sir, you're hurting me!"

Samuel chuckled softly. "Am I?"

Lorna felt panic hit her like a brick. "P-please let go."

Samuel's grip tightened, and his voice was like cold iron threatening to trap her. "No, Lorna, calm, tell me calmly."

 

Lorna swallowed and squirmed slightly under the pressure of his strong hands, trying to get her heart rate to slow down with deep breaths and gain control, but the fear was skirting around the edges of her voice as she asked. "Please let go?"

Samuel let go, accepting that as a beginning and nodded. "Of course."

Lorna released an anxious breath and murmured, hoping they'd let her. "Can I go now?"

Leah looked at Samuel who gave a small nod, and the doctor nodded slightly towards Lorna. "Of course Lorna, we shall continue tomorrow, yes?"

 

The girl nodded and murmured. "Thank you..." then ran inside, to the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet bowl, the stress getting to her young body, and the girl sobbed softly, hugging herself as she slid to the floor.

She just wanted out now, out from this terrible place, away from Samuel's riding crop, his crushing hands, and the hag they called Doctor Leah Reece.

 

~

 

"Let me go!" Liviana screamed in frustration as she tried to break away from the men who were dragging her towards a mansion.

"Liviana!" Kathryn cried out in concern. "Stop struggling, its ok sweetheart."

 

Liviana didn't listen as her whole body arched and squirmed in the men's arms, until suddenly the mansion door opened and she was practically thrown in, and she gasped as she hit the floor, and Kathryn rushed in, a young guard following close behind.

Liviana was already scrambling up to rush to the door, but it slammed shut, the girl trying to open the door but it wouldn't open.

 

"No," she whispered heartbroken and collapsed, growling in frustration, wincing when her mother touched her shoulder.

"Come on Sweetheart," Kathryn murmured softly and gently scooped her up in her arms, kissing her temple, the guard walking over.

"Here let me help," his voice gentle and helped the two into the sitting room, and sighed, Patrick O'Connell knew this would be a very long assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please don’t hesitate to leave a comment ❤️
> 
> -The Fatal Woman


	4. Or Are You Deceived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter ❤️

"She's an amazing specimen, sir," Doctor Leah Reece murmured in awe once Lorna had run off, fixing her glasses. "She's your daughter?"

 

"Yes, she had big plans ahead of her, even before she was even born," Samuel smirked softly. "Her mother was chosen for her beauty and her weakness for drugs and alcohol, out of all the other loathsome wretches out there, and me for her father for the strength of character, and mental strength," there was a contented look on his face as he sat down, his sea-green eyes raging like a furnace in full heat. "She will be absolutely... glorious."

 

Leah nodded quickly and gave an excited breath. "She most certainly will be sir! I can see her already..." then her eyes lit up. "The Fatal Woman."

 

Samuel nodded as he grinned darkly at the title the doctor had given his daughter. "Exactly, my dear Doctor, exactly, so don't screw this up, if so," he stood up walking towards her. "You know what will happen if you do."

 

Leah instantly shrank away, covering her head with her weak arms, as he stood over her.

"Of course!" She nervously stuttered as she sat there, curling up on her seat. "I won't mess this up!"

"Good," he growled softly, and walked away. "I have faith in you Leah, don't mess it up."

 

Leah took a deep shuddering breath and watched him leave, awe in her eyes, he was truly a psychopath, a beautiful, unstable, and uncontrollable psychopath, just waiting to burn this whole world away.

 

~

 

 

"Are you ready for this Lorna?" Leah asked softly, the next day as she stood behind the girl. "It's going to be a very big journey but by the time you've finished, you will be glorious, and everyone will love you!"

"They will?" Lorna asked quietly shrinking away from Leah, but couldn't go far, trapped between the chair and table.

 

"Oh, definitely sweetheart! They'll scream your name, beg for for your attention!" She told her with an eager smile. "Men and women alike."

Lorna swallowed thickly. "I-I don't think I-I want that Doctor."

"Of course you do! Stop lying to yourself!" Leah scoffed. "You know it's true!"

 

Lorna hesitated but before she could respond, Leah walked around and sat down in front of her. "Remember what you're supposed to be! A rose, cold and thorny against everyone, and only people who handle you gently deserve the greatness you have."

Lorna nodded and backed away slightly into her chair. "A rose..."

"Exactly," the doctor grinned slightly at her, a shark-like look in her face. "Are you ready for your first lesson?"

 

Lorna nodded and whispered. "I suppose so."

"Sorry?" Leah asked raising an eyebrow. "Confidence Lorna! I want to hear you bursting with it!"

Lorna swallowed heavily then tried again with a louder and a forced calm voice. "Yes, Doctor."

"Very good," Leah chuckled slightly with pride in her face.

 

"Manipulation," the psychologist sighed. "Everyone is manipulated one way or another, but there is one way to get what you want," the woman grin. "Help advance someone's goals to get them to do you a favour," Leah told her. "You will get all you want in life, if you help enough other people get what they want."

 

Lorna nodded slightly as she listened quietly, then tensed hearing Samuel come up behind her.

"But that's only the weakness part of the art," the man told her calmly.

Lorna swallowed and stiffened at the smell that assaulted her nose, the iron smell of blood, but didn't even dare to look at the man who stood behind her.

 

Samuel smirked slightly as he watched her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Calm Lorna, you're supposed to be calm."

Lorna just wanted to scream at him to get away from her, but said nothing as she sat there, the nauseous feeling crawling up her throat then gritting her teeth she told him icily. "Get away from me."

 

Samuel let go of her instantly, impressed, but not frightened of the girl. "Very good, very good indeed for the second day."

 

Lorna felt her rage grow slightly, encouraged by the fact he let go, and at their behaviour of her and stood up. "I don't want to do this anymore!"

Samuel and Leah smirked suddenly which made Lorna falter, suddenly her courage whipped away and she whispered. "S-Sorry-," but was stopped instantly.

 

"No!" Samuel barked. "Leave, now!"

Lorna's eyes widened and she rushed away, not sure why the sudden dismissal but was willing to take it, maybe that kind of confidence was acceptable?

 

 

~

 

 

Liviana looked around the large mansion home, her new prison, she thought bitterly as she stalked through the hallways.

The place empty and almost cold, like Samuel, Liviana sneered softly looking at a painting of her father who seemed to be glaring disapprovingly down at her, his sea green eyes seeming to stare straight into her soul, and Liviana grit her teeth.

 

She would make him pay, for everything, and she will stand over him laughing as he pleaded for his life.

 

 

~

 

 

Lorna sighed softly as she wiped her face clean after breaking down from yet another session with Leah and Samuel, it was the fifth one that week, and already she was slowly feeling the walls they were building around her, locking herself away from emotion, her beautiful sea green eyes staring numbly ahead of her.

 

Suddenly she looked up, a sound, someone was walking towards her room, and Lorna swallowed softly then frowned, these footsteps were different, they weren't as heavy as Samuel's or light as Leah's.

 

Standing up she waited quietly by the door, tilting her head as she listened quietly to the steps when they stopped in front of her door and knocked.

Lorna hesitated and backed away slightly. "Come in," she called.

 

The door opened, and there stood a young almost pitch black teenage boy, who seemed to tower over her, his golden brown eyes studying her, like a lion's, the girl though.

"Lorna Cook?" He asked calmly and softly.

"Y-Yeah," she nodded slightly.

"I'm Jaali Dimka," he told her. "Lord Clay says we're to work together."

 

Lorna's eyes widened slightly. "We are? Why?" She asked frowning now, folding her arms across her chest.

"He believed you need a companion," he told her with a small shrug of his broad muscular shoulders.

Lorna nodded slightly. "Well I'm sorry to sound sceptical, but I don't trust you."

"Likewise," Jaali nodded.

Lorna scowled softly and sighed softly. "Right..."

 

~

 

"How are you feeling now little one?" Patrick murmured as he handed her a mug of tea, the steam slowly drifting up into the girl's face.

Liviana sighed softly and sipped the tea he gave her, before murmuring. "Better I suppose..."

 

"Tea is a cure for everything," the young Irish gave her a rueful smile as he watched her quietly.

Liviana sniffed slightly not looking at him, watching the steam from her tea swirl up and disappear while she muttered. "It's only because of the warmth, amino acids, theanine and antioxidants in tea which help you relax and get supplements in."

Patrick blinked in surprise and murmured. "Well, ah, yeah, that's right."

 

Liviana looked at him blankly. "Do you have anything else to do?"

Patrick stood up, seeing his presence wasn't wanted. "My apologies Lass-."

He was suddenly cut off by Liviana growling. "My name is Liviana or Miss Clay, to you, Patrick," she practically spat out his name, but continued."You will continue to only call me that."

 

"Of course, sorry Miss Clay," he murmured and quietly left, taking a deep breath, she would be a tough one, but maybe that's Samuel's fault, he wasn't exactly a loving person, and Patrick swallowed, he was really in a big mess, but he had to save these poor girls and he knew it would be a long journey, and he had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment or even kudos! I appreciate it!
> 
> -The Fatal Woman


	5. You're Only Human After All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Please kudos and comment your thoughts!

"So, why are we supposed to be friends again?" Lorna muttered as she sat there on the porch, Jaali opposite her, the tall African just nodding slightly, not responding.

Lorna scowl deepened and muttered. "I don't need friends."

 

"Well I think you do," Samuel spoke up behind her, his large military roughened hands resting on her shoulders. "You'll find that Jaali will be more than just a friend, more of a coach for your mental recovery."

Lorna's eyes widened. "My what?"

"Trust me, as time goes on, you'll need it," Samuel told her calmly and turned to leave. "Jaali... I expect you to become acquainted with her."

 

"Yes sir," the black skinned teen nodded slightly and looked over at Lorna, who was glaring venomously at him, this was going to be... interesting.

 

~

 

Lorna cried out in pain when her father's riding crop cracked across her back and she whimpered as she tried to crawl away from the abusive rage of Samuel, which almost seemed unrelenting as he followed her.

"Can you not pick up on one of these lessons?!" he yelled as he paced after her. "All these hours I've put into you!"

Lorna sobbed and curled up. "I'm sorry! Please, I'm sorry, I'm trying!"

 

Samuel growled and slapped the crop across her face, the crack resounding and Lorna sobbed in pain as she fell onto the floor, her body throbbing.

"You're not trying hard enough," he hissed and walked away.

 

Lorna laid there on the marble floor of her father's mansion home, feeling the numbing pain that made her body ache painfully and she whimpered quietly when she heard footsteps walk towards her.

 

"Lorna?"

 

It was Jaali, Lorna thought bitterly and looked away. "What do you want?

"I wanted to help," he murmured calmly and knelt by her side.

"And I don't want your help," she spat, but gasped when Jaali picked her up and held her close as he carried her to the lounge room, the girl struggling as she screeched. "Let me go!"|

Jaali grunting as he sat her down on the velvet couch.

 

"Let me go!" she screeched again then gasp when he sat her down on the couch, and sat there blinking, breathing shakily looking up at him with a venomous look in her eyes. "How dare you..."

"You need to stop treating everyone as enemies," Jaali told her calmly, as he walked over to a small freezer and pulled out an ice pack and went to hand it to the girl.

 

"I don't," she muttered coldly and looked away when he held the ice pack out to her. "I don't want it."

Jaali snorted softly and sat next to her. "Yeah right."

Lorna looked at him bitterly and muttered. "I'm not bowing to his wishes."

"I know," he murmured softly and looked at her, the girl's cheek swollen and red, tears building up in the girl's beautiful sea green eyes as she sat there, sore and exhausted.

 

Lorna looked away not wanting him to see her weakness to the treatment she was receiving, but he saw, and the girl tensed up when Jaali gently wrapped his arms around her body and placed the ice pack on her cheek, soothing the stinging feeling in her cheek.

 

Lorna closed her eyes leaning into the ice pack and she cried softly as she was held by the young African guard, who crooned soothingly, a little voice inside telling him this would not be the last time he would be soothing this troubled teen.

 

~

 

Samuel watched quietly from a hidden camera, his eyes watching intently, taking in Lorna's strong jawline, teary sea green eyes, the split ends of her shoulder length brown hair which he still had to cut, and the premature form of a future beauty, he couldn't help but smirk this child would be glorious.

 

Behind Samuel, a young teen not much older than Lorna or Jaali, standing behind him, his steel blue eyes blinking slowly.

"See Zane?" Samuel murmured. "Her mind will be broken soon enough, and she will be a beautiful specimen, a beautiful woman."

Zane Hartman nodded, looking up at the man who had taken him under his wing. "How can you tell that she is going to break?"

 

"The way she broke down, she hasn't cried ever since she has arrived," Samuel told him calmly, folding his arms behind his back. "The way she let's Jaali comfort her, she is slowly breaking down, and once she has broken, I will step in and give her a way to heal, and it will go on from there."

 

Zane listened in awe and looked at the man quietly he was really a mastermind, who would do anything to gain his goals, even if that meant psychological torture of a child, his own child for that matter.

 

~

 

A cry of frustration came from Liviana as she threw a kitchen knife straight at the pillow dummy, she had set up, the knife sliding through and letting out a firm thump into the wood behind it, the girl growling as she walked over pulling the knife out.

So many emotions drove her at that moment, anger, hate, claustrophobia, every emotion that explained a tortured child.

 

Patrick winced as he watched quietly, feeling Liviana's festering anger and frustration at being trapped inside, wasn't helping the troubled teen, and keeping her here wouldn't help, she needed professional help, which he couldn't provide.

"Miss Clay, this isn't healthy," Patrick finally spoke up.

 

Liviana scoffed bitterly and looked at him. "What do you know?"

 

She had her father's dominant looks, his proud face, but her mother's blonde hair and blue eyes, Patrick realised, a beauty.

 

Shaking the thoughts away he murmured. "A lot more then you believe, Miss, but this will not help."

"I hate being trapped," she muttered.

"I know," Patrick sighed. "But we will work this out, come on your mother wants us for dinner."

 

Liviana nodded and followed Patrick out, her blue eyes fiery and cold, there was a darkness settling on her shoulders, one that would be hard to break, and the teen knew that one day she would escape and when she did, Samuel better be watching over his shoulder, because she wouldn't be far behind a gun in hand.


	6. Some People Got The Real Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my beautiful readers!  
> Thanks for your reads and kudos! I appreciate every little thing ❤️

~Thirteen Years Ago~

New York City, The Bronx

 

The music was loud that night at The Dukes, and a couple of men and women were singing drunkenly along with it, some dancing along with a beautiful woman, long blonde hair that was tied up into a high ponytail, velvet fawn eyes and fair skin.

 

Brittany Cook, that was her name, a natural beauty, and had plenty of admirers, but finally, the woman stepped away, breathlessly laughing as she watched her friends dance and drink, slowly backing up before accidentally bumped into a man who grunted and murmured. "Watch out miss."

 

Brittany turned. "Oh sorry! Are you..." she stopped blinking as she looked up the man, her jaw nearly dropping.

 

 

Samuel Clay, a tall, broad-shouldered man, his hair which was pitch black had been pulled back slightly, and his sea-green eyes which were almost memorising to the woman who swallowed slightly as his seductive eyes looked up and down at Brittany.

 

Samuel raised an eyebrow slightly, but recognition lit up in his eyes when he saw the young woman's iris darken and dilate.

 

"See something you like?" He purred with a small chuckle and smirked in satisfaction when she blushed scarlet.

"A-ah," she stuttered nervously.

"Don't worry sweetheart, maybe next time," he chuckled softly and winked as he turned and started to walk away.

 

 

"Wait!" She cried out running after him. "Don't go."

Samuel turned. "What's wrong?"

"I was wondering... would you dance with me? Maybe a drink or two?" Brittany asked looking at him

hopefully; she wasn't letting this one go.

 

Samuel chuckled softly and smirked, he didn't even have to do anything to gain a hold on this beautiful woman, she would be part of his plan, and he would do it through any means necessary.

 

They danced long into the night, the alcohol making her vision swirl, and her mind a whirl, but Samuel almost seemed to be unaffected, he barely drank, he needed to keep his head clear, especially for what lies ahead.

 

Samuel pulled her into the dance, a smirk on his face as he did, bending down to kiss possessively along her neck, Brittany moaning softly in pleasure. "Sam~."

That was the name he gave her, Sam Cliff, the strange and handsome stranger.

 

Samuel smirked softly at her moan and pulled her away from the crowd. "Come on sweetheart~."

"Where are we going?" She asked following him quite eagerly.

"Somewhere more... private," he purred in her ear, his big war-worn hand trailing down her side, making her shiver.

 

"I'm coming," she murmured.

"Oh definitely," he chuckled softly. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you behind~."

 

Brittany woke up the next morning in utter agony, her lower body in absolute pain and tears touched her eyes, making them sting, nausea overwhelming her.

 

"Bastard," she muttered softly. "He..." she bit her lip, then screamed her frustration which only made her headache worse, and gripped her hair moaning, hoping that whatever happened after this violation, that it wouldn't turn out for the worst.

 

~

 

"Congratulations Miss. Cook, you're pregnant!" The nurse beamed.

Brittany swallowed bitterly and murmured, angry tears welling up. "Thank you..."

"No problem," she smiled. "Of course we have all the resources here if you need the extra support," the nurse who was sporting quite a strong Bronx accent.

 

Brittany just nodded slowly listening numbly, she was pregnant with a man she didn't know, she didn't even remember his name, he did tell her, but Brittany couldn't remember it.

 

'Probably wouldn't even care anyway,' she thought bitterly to herself as she sat back listening to the nurse talk on about the health care services, and when her next doctor appointment would be, then she saw him, Samuel smirking at her from across the hall.

 

Brittany swallowed heavily and looked at the nurse who was still chatting then looked up from the pamphlets she held. "All clear Miss Cook?"

Brittany nodded numbly. "I-I don't think I can pay for it," she began, but the nurse shook her head.

"Oh no, it's all been paid for."

 

"What?!" Brittany gasped and stood up. "Who?! Why?!"

"I-I'm not sure; I thought you knew!" The nurse stuttered.

"No, I didn't!" Brittany spat. "Or I would have said so!"

"Please calm down," the nurse began, then was interrupted when Samuel walked in.

 

"Yeah, Sweetheart, calm down I paid," he gave her that disarming smile that made the woman feel so helpless, she couldn't fight this man, he had a claw, a hand on her now, wrapping his strong and iron like an arm around her.

 

Brittany wanted to die; she wanted to shoot herself now, screw the child within her, anything to get away from Samuel.

 

"I'm extremely excited," Samuel grinning at the nurse who was watching uncertainly. "It's our first child you know."

 

The nurse nodded slowly, but Brittany just stood there with a fake smile, feeling his arm tighten slightly. "Oh yes, very exciting, alright we have to go," Brittany nodded and pushed Samuel out gently, the larger man moving slightly letting her push him out and once outside Brittany pushed him away.

 

"What the heck?!" Brittany yelled. "What do you want Sam?!"

"The child," Samuel replied, all emotions gone within seconds.

"Why?" She growled a sudden protective hand is going over her stomach, not even sure why she did it, but here she was, protecting her baby.

 

"I have plans, and this child will be everything I need and want," he smirked softly.

"That's just sick!" Brittany spat as she held her stomach.

"Trust me," Samuel chuckled. "Once the child is full grown, they will be the most eye-opening being this blind world has ever seen!"

Brittany swallowed softly. "You're insane!"

 

"That's what they all said!" He bitterly spat as he walked towards her, his hands twitching. "But they'll see! They'll see when they're all at the feet of my... our child."

"Don't you dare call this thing, our child!" Brittany spat. "I'll be getting rid of it!"

 

Rage lit up in Samuel's eyes, and he punched her firmly across the jaw, knocking the woman to the ground.

 

Brittany hit the ground with a grunt, her body jarring, her head spinning. "Ugh," she softly groaned as she tried to sit up, but was pushed down by Samuel's boot.

"Oh, Brittany," Samuel sighed softly. "You have no choice in this."

 

Tears of rage filled Brittany's eyes, and she looked up at him bitterly, Samuel smirking coldly down at her, everything was going to plan.


	7. There's Gotta Be Another Way Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please comment and kudos, and let me know what you think!

Lorna sighed softly in distress, holding herself slightly as she watched her father talk with Leah, another session, oh how she dreaded it with a passion.

They had been going on for weeks now, she was just clinging on to sanity, there had to be a way out of this hell hole, the girl thought miserably, rocking back and forth as she hid her face in her knees, tears sparking in her eyes.

 

How long had the torment from her father and her supposed psychologist, Doctor Leah Reese been going on for now? It felt years, decades.

Lorna sniffled softly and closed her eyes tightly, before getting up rushing back inside, she needed to get away, far from this hell hole that held her in its dark clawed hands that threatened to crush her into nothing.

 

"No, you don't," Zane hissed catching her by the hair, Lorna crying out in shock and pain, she hadn't seen the teen hidden in the shadows.

Zane's unforgiving iron blue eyes gleamed as he pulled her to the ground, Lorna gasping and quickly crawling away from him.

"I don't believe Lord Clay gave you permission to leave," he hissed.

 

"Sorry," Lorna whimpered, slowly getting up and gasped when a shadow slid over them, one she had gotten to used too.

"Lorna," Samuel growled.

"I'm just going for a walk," she whispered timidly, crawling backwards away from the two now, sticks and stones digging into her palms, making her inwardly wince in pain, but she said nothing, she couldn't risk it.

 

Samuel walked up and muttered. "Go to your room, Lorna."

Lorna leapt up and ran towards the mansion, not daring to look behind her, tears streaming down her cheeks now, but stopped at the bottom of the cold stone steps, raising her head up, holding it proudly, slowly walking up with what grace she could muster, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she made her way up.

 

She was her father's little protégé, she thought miserably as she walked inside, and once the wooden doors slammed behind her, she ran up to her room hiding herself in the cupboard, tears sliding down her cheeks, sobs rattling her body, and how long she was crying, the girl didn't know, but her tears rain free and wildly, she just wanted this over. 

 

She just wanted to be free, maybe her mother could come to her rescue, but a feeling told her that her mother wouldn't be coming.

 

**~**

 

Her father watching with cold amusement, then looked at Zane who asked. "Is she broken now, sir?"

Samuel nodded. "She is, and now my plans shall finally move forward."

Zane grinned wickedly and nodded. "Finally."

Samuel smirked at the boy and chuckled softly. "Pity you don't have the breeding my daughter has, for you would have been a brilliant specimen."

 

Zane couldn't help but feel shame and anger fill his chest, but he couldn't argue against his benefactor, the man who pulled him off the streets of England and into this life of villainy.

 

Samuel knew the full weight of his words on this boy and revelled in the shame the boy held then finally spoke. "Come, we must prepare for the work ahead of us, Zane," then he walked towards the mansion. "There will be a long journey ahead of us."

Zane nodded and followed quietly knowing that one day, he would gain Samuel's respect, even if it meant killing everyone in his path.

 

**~**

 

Lorna was still sobbing bitterly, when the cupboard opened, and Jaali's gentle voice murmured. "Lorna..."

The girl gasped, hiccupping and shaking as she looked up at the teen who murmured. "Come here," opening his strong arms to her.

Lorna leapt into his arms, hiding her head in his shoulder, crying bitterly, choking slightly.

"Shhh," he murmured softly, stroking her hair gently, his voice soothing and loving. "It will be alright, I promise."

Lorna nodded as she slowly but fitfully calmed down, sobbing for air as she calmed.

 

Jaali looked at her sadly, murmuring. "It's alright, you're alright I promise," rocking her slowly, Samuel was ruining such a beautiful creature, but then he had no voice against the man, but he knew one day this girl, this future woman would defeat every man and woman in her path.

 

Lorna slowly fell asleep against Jaali's chest, her body hiccupping now and then, the African slowly rubbing her back, whispering soothingly until a dark shadow slid over them, and he looked up, Samuel Clay.

"Sir," he murmured nervously and couldn't help holding Lorna closer to his chest.

 

Samuel smirked slightly and muttered. "Leave us."

"Sir, please, she's asleep," he pleaded desperately, but gasped in pain when Samuel's cane hit him across the face.

"Get out of the room," he spat, and Jaali got up with Lorna waking up in alarm and she whimpered when she saw her father, Jaali leaving swiftly not daring to look back, ashamed he couldn't protect the daughter of this monster.

 

"Now," Samuel muttered. "Let's get to work..."

Lorna swallowed heavily. "Yes Sir..."

Samuel knelt in front of her and held his hand out to her, and Lorna hesitantly took it, unaware that here was where her journey really began, and it would be a very long time till she saw the end.

 

**~**

 

Liviana sat there quietly in front of the window, her blue eyes pale in the early morning light, a candle flickering in front of her.

Her emotions had been growing more unstable with each day.

 

Liviana hated this place with a passion, and she looked at her mother who murmured. "We'll get out of here my dear."

Liviana nodded and looked down quietly. "I hate this place mother..."

Kathryn sighed softly and rubbed her daughter's back gently. "I know my beautiful one," and kissed the teen's forehead gently.

 

Kathryn's heart ached painfully, she remembered meeting the man she called her husband, those sea green eyes drew her in, the commanding respect he seemed to gain with every moment, and how he talked to her, treating her as an equal, but it all changed when she found out her husband was stripped from his rank.

 

Samuel would never tell her why, until the day Liviana was born, he had grown obsessed with training her even told her about the other child, and when Kathryn tried to argue and yell at him for cheating, that cane hit her too, she was helpless, she wouldn't be able to defend herself from Samuel.

 

Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, but she blinked them away, she had to be strong now, strong for her daughter, and strong for herself.


	8. Come and Find Me in The Dark Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Reader! Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Days passed into weeks, and weeks turned into months, then months into years and Jaali watched as the young girl who was now sixteen, turn from the tortured child to the emotionless teen who now stood in front of him, staring out the window a rose in hand, slowly twirling it back and forth.

She had changed, she was taller, lean but she had filled out no longer the child huddled in the shadows, puberty starting to affect her body, showing her beauty that was beginning to blossom.

"Lorna," Jaali murmured. "You need to rest..."

 

The teen turned and just looked at him blankly and calmly, but the intended request was evident in those sharp green eyes, shut up Jaali.

The African nodded and looked down as Lorna brushed past him.   
"Lord Clay wants to see me," she murmured disappeared down the hall that leads to her father's office.

Jaali nodded as he followed her quietly, she had changed from the girl he had met, Samuel had changed her entirely from the sweet girl who had hope of escape, to the teenager who now was the abuser too.

 

Jaali let out a deep sigh as he watched her knock on the large oak door, and heard Samuel call out. "Come in Lorna."  
Lorna opened the door and walked in, and sat down in front of her father, the girl's eyes looking steadily into his.  
Samuel smirked softly and murmured. "How are you feeling Daughter?"  
"Well, thank you, sir," she nodded her head slightly.

 

Samuel watched her impressed with his protégé, she was forming into an impressive young woman, and he nodded as he stood up. "I have a mission for you, your very first mission."

Lorna looked up at him, tilting her head slightly watching him intently for a moment before responding calmly. "Thank you."  
Samuel laughed softly at the response. "Don't get too excited just yet my daughter."  
Lorna nodded remaining silent as her father continued.

 

"There is a school, Riverward High, it's a perfect place to start, and where you'll learn to use your skills to your utter advantage."  
Lorna's lips twisted into a slight smirk, and she nodded slightly. "I will not fail your father."  
"I hope so because if not, I'm afraid you will not see the end of your training," Samuel told her.

Lorna nodded, and Samuel gestured to a uniform waiting for her on the couch on the other side of the room. "That is what you will wear while you're there."  
The teen stood up and walked over to the couch, touching the cotton material which felt almost skimpy under her fingers, a grey skirt that would come up to her knees, black tights, along with a white long-sleeved shirt that could be buttoned up into a t-shirt, and a black jacket with the school emblem.

"Doesn't match," Lorna murmured and looked at her father, who was laughing at her reaction.  
"Oh, daughter," he chuckled softly. "So judgemental," he shook his head and poured himself a drink. "You will start next week."  
Lorna nodded and looked back at her uniform with a heavy exhale; this would be interesting.

 

**~**

 

"She's doing amazingly well," Leah Reece murmured in awe as she came out of the backroom as Lorna left.  
Samuel turned to face her when he heard her voice and smirked at the woman. "She's perfect; this project is moving along just fine, she's accepting the training just fine."

Leah nodded in excitement as she clasped her hands tightly together. "Tell me, sir, what will happen when she's older?"  
Samuel chuckled darkly at the question and smirked coldly. "Oh, Doctor, just watch, she will take over the world."

 

**~**

 

  
The school bell rang sharply in Lorna's ears, and she couldn't help but grit her teeth in disgust at all the kids rushing up and down the halls.  
There were too many people for her liking the girl thought bitterly.

Uncivilised little beings, Lorna thought as she made her way to her locker and looked at it blankly, it was unremarkable, like every other locker before it.   
But, this would change, she mused and tilted her head slightly and saw a young man, not much older than herself, she wouldn't be surprised if they were the same age.

He had brown hair, like her own, but it was blonder in colour, and his eyes were a warm cheerful brown, well-built formed telling the female's observant eyes, that he was part of the school's football team.

 

"Hey, Beckham!" One of the boys called, and the teen Lorna was observing, looked up with a grin.  
"Coming," he called then ran towards them, laughing and being loud as young males of their age tended to be.

Lorna sniffed in disgust and looked away, her sea-green eyes looked at the small mirror in the door of her locker, staring at the solemn face, a stolen childhood, a teen who would never keep her innocence, yes, this place was going to be absolute hell.

 

**~**

 

Liviana looked at the fading figure of her mother, cancer, that's what Patrick told her, the sickness slowly carving away at the beautiful woman, and Samuel had denied treatment.  
'Another cruelty my father thinks worthy of granting,' Liviana coldly thought  as she brought soup up for her mother,

"Mom," Liviana murmured, sitting on the bed next to her mother, trying to make her eat. "Come on; you have to eat."  
"I'm sorry dear," Kathryn sighed quietly and gave a weak smile. "I'm just not hungry..."  
"You said that yesterday, and the day before," she mumbled and sighed as she watched her mother quietly.

 

Kathryn watched her daughter with troubled eyes, the girl who strove for strength against her father, and the prison the man kept them in.   
"I'm sorry," was all she could say, gently stroking her daughter's cheek, the girl's lip trembling.

"It's not fair," Liviana cried out, tears sliding down her cheeks. "It's all his fault, Mom!"  
"Shhh, I know, I know," Kathryn murmured and pulled her close, the girl crying into her mother's chest, and the older woman felt a few tears of her sliding down her cheeks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please kudos and comment your thoughts! I appreciate everything!  
> -Love The Fatal Woman!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment down below and let me know what you think! 
> 
> -The Fatal Woman


End file.
